WITCH Fanfiction Official Based on Season 2&3 2
by Willatastic09
Summary: This story is under Willatastic@ Disney. Do not copy unless mentioned. Only Galistar07Water@ Disney can help me.


_Based on the animated series, WITCH Season 2 (3) Unofficial _

_PREVIOUS ISSUE:-_

WITCH the Power of Five Books 1 by Navinash Kanaga Singam

_Epilogue: What actually happened?_

There is a magical place named Kandrakar, within the worlds, in the centre if the veil. But once darkness appears, it would cover anything in its way. But the oracle knew what to do. He created the heart with contains the elementary forces of nature. From generations to generations the five guardians were chosen to protect the veil. Each guardian had their own power.

After everything was back to normal, Nerissa used the power of the heart for herself. Cassidy, the guardian of water, took the heart but Nerissa zapped her of the cliff that they were on. But, Nerissa was captured by the oracle in this crystal, which was given to Elyon after Phobos was defeated. After years passed, evil began to take over the world. The heart was passed over to the new guardians of the veil. Again they defeated evil, but Nerissa was still angry. Years and years have passed. She created a new power to escape from the crystal. What she does not know that the power is too powerful that could destroy the whole universe. Everyone was taken to prison under the core of Meridian, even Elyon.

_Chapter 1: Gentleness_

"Yan Lin, why did you choose her? She's not strong enough" told the previous oracle to Yan Lin.

"Oracle, I respect you a lot, but this time you have to listen to me. She is my granddaughter. She is going to be a brave girl. The crests will be passed from the least powerful to the most powerful guardian off all" replied Yan Lin.

These crests were named strength, swiftness, courage, stability and gentleness. Each guardian must have a crest.

"Hmm... what to do…. No one is here; I should just get some fresh air and go to Irma's place. If no one's there, I just have to come back here" said Hay Lin to herself. While Hay Lin was walking to Irma's she bumped into Irma herself.

"Hey Hay, I just thought of visiting you" said Irma. Than this particular gold coin fell from the sky and hit Hay Lin's head. She took it and studied it. Her symbol was carved on the coin. When she felt what the coin was meant for, it glowed and brought the two of them to Kandrakar.

_To be continued… _

WITCH the Power of Five Books 2 by Navinash Kanaga Singam

_Chapter 2: The crest of gentleness_

"What! What are you talking about grandma!" shouted Hay Lin to Yan Lin.

"Yes, Nerissa has escaped." Replied Yan Lin

"Wait…Not to interrupt grandma granddaughter relationship, can you just zip it!" demanded Irma.

"We have to find a way to capture her!"

"But, Irma! There…"

"I said zip it Hey Hay!"

"So Yan Lin, what were the crests for again?"

Hay Lin told everything to Irma.

"You will not understand, now Hay Lin is holding the crest of gentleness, I do not know what they are for because the secret lies within it"

Yan Lin knows what the secret was but she wants Hay Lin to know it herself. The only one that does not know about the crests was Nerissa. Whatever that happened at the battlefield that day was actually a sign. Nerissa created an illusion to make the guardians blind.

Each one of the guardians will have a weapon. This is their second transformation. But, the strongest will also be fatal to them and the universe.

'_So, you are the guardians of the veil, you have new powers… It's not fair! I will take my revenge!'_

_Chapter 3: The crest has been activated_

"Grandma, what's happening?" asked Hay Lin.

"The crest been activated! No more playing the fool my little one! Focus!" shouted Hay Lin.

"Where did she go?" asked Irma.

"Ah! Out of the…" screamed Hay Lin as she was about to fall.

"What is that?"

"Run!"

"Irma, relax. It's my weapon and my new pet. Maybe… Maybe not… Ugh… Whatever!"

"His name is Shogu. He's is an air scythe. He will help you with your journey" said Yan Lin.

"Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?" said Hay Lin while scratching Shogu's head.

The wind scythe will change into a dragon with mighty powers. It was a gift from the Lin generations that were guardians which was now passed to Hay Lin.

_To be continued…_


End file.
